Steve Maximus
Steve Maximus is a werewolf from another dimension, known as the 'Dark Forest', who is currently in pursuit of the witch, Moriana. Apperance Steve Maximus stands at 6.5 feet tall and is mostly covered with bandages created by dark sorcery, save for his upper face. He also wears a headband, made from the bandages, that keeps his hair neat. He has long silver-coloured hair which extends down to his mid-back, covering his ears as well, while also growing upward on his head in a 'spikey' style. Steve appears to be medium-body buld, with the only thing wearing aside from the coat and bandages are silver-coloured pants. Most notable trait about Steve's appearance are his eyes, which are blood-red, that glow pure red whenever he is in darkness or areas of heavy smoke; which causes an intimidating effect that at the very least makes individuals uncomfortable, if not frightening them. Steve's trademark coat possesses similarities to a greatcoat, extending from his lower face down to his shows, though it possesses unique traits. It has a chin-high collar, with green and red pattern - with some parts outlined by black linings - with silver, thin oval-shaped buttons in the middle. To go with the coat, Steve has a black belt with silver-coloured gun holsters, with the image of a skull over the opening, which is brown. The coat possesses an ability to change its size when Steve transforms into his other form. When Steve transforms into 'Lycan Form', he grows to 8.8 feet, and his appearance becomes more of a monstrous wolf, with a long tail; though he still has opposable thumbs. In this form, Steve's bandages loosen a little, allowing his fur and claws (which are black) to stick out - such as his hands, which show off the knuckles and fingertips. The bandages also move around on Steve's head, covering the upper right side of his face (with three loose strands), as single strands wrapped around his jaws. His left eye has only a slitted pupil, while his right eye is pure red. He also gains a long tail while in this form. Along with his silver fur, Steve also has black linings throughout his body. In his 'Wolf Form', Steve appears as a massive wolf - almost similar to a timber wolf, having a tail in this form; save for that his fur is still silver with black linings. Steve stands at about 26 feet tall and 40.5 feet in length. The bandages on his body only cover certain areas, such as his 'waistline', legs, and tail. The areas where bandages are on his head are the same while he is 'Lycan Form', and his eyes appear as the same in his other form. Biology Steve Maximus is a part of the werewolf species that reside from a dimension known as the 'Dark Forest', and as such has a biology different from the vast majority of other werewolves. One example being that he is immortal in the sense that he cannot die from old age. In fact, the oldest that werewolves can get in terms of apperances would be that their 'human form' appears in their mid-thirties, and this apperance will become permanent once they reach that age. Steve is in fact 503 years old, and despite the bandages covering his body, it would be logical to assume that he would appear in his mid-thirties. Like the rest of his species, Steve Maximus is immune to viruses and diseases, meaning that viruses and diseases that would - in some way - have an effect on werewolves in our universe will have no effect on him. Another factor about Steve, like the rest of his kind, can control their powers and transform at will to begin with. They do not require a full moon for transformations, nor do they become enslaved to the bestial instincts that most ordinary werewolves unfortuantely cannot accomplish. Steve Maximus also has something infused in his body, done so by Moriana, known as the 'DNA Immunity Spell'. This spell protects Steve's biology from being tampered in any matter. In short his powers - which are all biological - cannot be negated, supressed, stolen, etc. It also grants him protection from any virus or disease that become too powerful for his werewolf genes to handle. Like the werewolves from the 'Dark Forest', Steve only has one true weakness, being silver. This means that any other weaknesses that apply to other werewolves will not work on him. Personality Steve Maximus is what one can be considered as the ultimate loner. He keeps to himself, and trusts no one, as well as being harsh towards individuals and has little to no faith in their abilities or skills. Steve is not concerned with the welfare of his allies, even going as far as almost injuring/killing them during a fight. He does not care for any form of authority, and would rather work on his own. The only time he is willing to work for people is if they have something to offer him, but even then it is not guaranteed that he will work well with them. The only time Steve did not show these attributes was with his sister, Moonlight. In fact, Moonlight was the only person Steve ever had a genuinely postive relationship with. He became very protective of her, refusing others to take her under their care, opting to protecting her himself. Steve can be very violent and aggressive towards others, and can be annoyed when people are trying to talk to him, either threatening to attack people - the form of gestures, such as pointing one of his 'Wolf Pistols' at someone - or even lash out at them. He refuses to bow or serve anyone. Another factor of his violent behaviour is when he interrogates someone, as he can get really violent in these situations. One other big trait about Steve is that he is incapable of being afraid. As a result he cannot be scared, or even intimidated. While Steve has so far appear calm and collective, when he gets mad, he really gets mad. He will usually make remarks that range from a 'dark form' of wit to snarky and insulting. While in Lycan Form, Steve shows much more aggression as he will become focused on dealing with whatever outside influence resulted in him transforming. While Steve has no real trust or faith in virtually everyone, he clearly despises humans, as he barely tolerates them in his presence and thinks poorly of them. This is seen when he mentions about humans being violent and incapable of solving their own issues. This is also evident when he gets angered when others group him in anything involving humans. He also has a hatred for those who try to harness the power of werewolves, as he sees it as an insult to werewolves like himself. He also possesses an ideology of what is required to be a real monster which he refers to "brutal", "merciless", "savage" and "will" as the necessary components of said individual. In his hunt for the witch Moriana, Steve is willing to do what he feels is necessary to find and kill her, even if it means sacrificing his comrades. When she manages to escape, which so far has apparently been due to interference from a third-party, Steve becomes livid and will go on a angry rampage. This personality would establish Steve of possessing psychopathic-like traits such as being anti-social, lacking any kind of remorse for anyone and his reckless behaviour. Despite these traits, Steve is not evil. Despite his aggressive nature, he is quite intelligent, as he knows how to fight different opponents and having fought in many wars - mostly in his home dimension - has left him with a tactical mind; which he can use at times when it is convinient for him. Despite being violent and aggressive to others, Steve will remain calm and collective - until he is angered - and as long as his is not distrubed in the process, he will let the world go about its business. History At some point in time, Steve found a way to leave his home dimension, the Dark Forest, and was able to find his way into our own universe. In his puruit of Moriana, Steve made an allaince with the Red Sage so that they both track down the mysterious organization, the Legionnaire. (More information Coming Soon) Otherworld Jumping Into The Fray When Syndrome and Blonde Widow first arrived from 'Otherworld', the portal that was used to transport them attracted attention from various individuals, Steve included. Steve Maximus was the first to arrive on the scene, expecting it to be the work of the Legionnaire. After discovering that it was not the case, Steve turned to walk away, though he stopped when Syndrome had offer to help him with what it was he was seeking. After hearing this, Steve agreed to the deal, though he said that he would serve as a 'lackey' to them. Attack of the Vermites Shortly after Steve was on the R.A.P.T.O.R. astro carrier, along with other heroes and individuals, listening in on what Syndrome and Blonde Widow had to say in regards to the dilemma in Otherworld. Unfortuantely, Steve kept interuppting and even questioning as to how the problem in Otherworld was 'their' problem. This caused a short-lived argument, though before Syndrome could explain any more, an army of Vermites had been emerged from Otherworld - via the portal Syndrome and Blonde Widow used. As a result, all gathered individuals rushed out to confront the army of robotic bugs. At first Steve was not going to take part in the fight, though this changed when a Vermite tried to attack him. Steve easily dispatched the robot and jumped in, pulling out his 'Wolf Pistols' to dispatch several of the Vermites. As he effortlessly took out the Vermites, some of the robots he destroyed were to close to the other people fighting, which almost resulted in them getting injured if not killed. As he ignored Vigil, who was berating him for his actions, Steve proceeded to beat up more of the Vermites with his bare hands. Into Otherworld Shortly after dispatching the Vermites, the heroes were transported to Otherworld, when Syndrome activated the portal. This transported everyone, including Steve, to the alternate universe. Before doing so however Steve, along with Vile Creed, were told to stop by Vigil. Despite Vigil's attempts to stop them, she was rendered incapacitated by Vile long enough for the heroes to enter Otherworld unopposed. After arriving, Steve questioned Syndrome's plans to fight back against Deathwatch, the criminal syndicate in Otherworld. After making a couple of rude remarks to Syndrome and Blonde Widow, he went off to be alone in the last hideout of resistance. Because of his actions during the fight with the Vermites, Steve had become an issue of concern to several heroes who also went to Otherworld, as he had the potential to not only harm Deathwatch greatly, but also causing grave harm to everyone else. This was seen when Kriss failed in attempting to talk to him out his current attitude and threatening to blast Tanook and Rhineheart when he felt the two were annoying him. Assault on the Robot Factory Steve was with the team assigned to take out the factory that Deathwatch was using to produce Titans, which were massive, hulking robots with dangerous firepower. Steve had gone ahead of the team to cause enough chaos to lure the majority of Stalker troopers, if not all of them, out of the factory to fight him; so that the rest of the team could complete the mission. He was able to easily overpower and kill all the Stalkers that tried to bring him down. As he finished up with killing all the Stalkers in the vacinity, Steve caught notice of a motorcycle, which had a 'white wolf' decal on it; which reminded him of his grandfather. This was interrupted when he noticed explosions going on in the factory and Steve went inside to help the team complete the mission. In the aftermath, Steve had returned to the hideout with the others, and indirectly saved Rhineheart when the dragon was attacked by his duplicate: Niger Core. Attack of the Mega-Beast Deathwatch had retaliated to the recent victories that the heroes made, by sending the Mega-Beast to attack the city - New Midnight - to draw out the heroes. Steve was among those who joined in to fight the Mega-Beast, though he suspected that something was not right. The werewolf managed to blast the Mega-Beast in its right eye, and though it did cause the beast pain, it did little to slow the monstrosity down. Recognizing that the Mega-Beast was not the true threat, Steve left the other heroes to fight it off, as he figured that there was someone controlling the beast; and that said person would not have been far. Steve was eventually able to find the one controlling the Mega-Beast, known as 'Wolf'. As Steve originated from 'Dark Forest Dimension' he does not have a real duplicate in Otherworld, unlike the other heroes. However, the two shared some similarities, though they were different in many ways. Steve ambushed Wolf, though the latter barely managed to dodge a shot from one of Steve's guns that was aiming for his head. The two had a staredown, and they learned a little bit about each other by looking into each other's eyes. While not knowing the specifics, Wolf knew that Steve was far different from the heroes, and figured what the heroes might do if whatever Steve had done came to light. Steve was not responsive to Wolf's remarks, though he did say that Wolf was a slave. Before the two could fight each other Wolf, having received a mental message from a leader of Deathwatch, retreated along with his Mega-Beast. After Wolf retreated, and learning that retreating was not the style Wolf specialized in, Steve came to the conclusion that this whole fight was what he suspected it to be. Wolf's Creed With the hideout being raided by Deathwatch during the attack of the Mega-Beast - with Syndrome, Dr. Shockton and President Rogers supposedly captured - the heroes started to regroup and find a way to recover from the deception. Steve however wandered off into some forest, as he was right about the Mega-Beast being a trick, and believing that it was a hero from the original universe that was responsible. This made him even less trusting of the heroes (not that he had any to begin with). Steve came across a pack of wolves, and communicated to them through his native language: "Lupingua"; a language spoken by both wolves and werewolves in the "Dark Forest". Upon learning the wolves' hatred towards Deathwatch, and possibly learning of the syndicate's 'ally', he heard a Stalker patrol group; whom he ambushed and killed all but one of them. With the wolves witnessing his swift ambush, Steve took adavantage of the situation with a speech that took advantage of the wolves' hatred to Deathwatch - as well as his own hatred towards humans - the werewolf recruited the wolves in his service. His first command was to spread word to the other packs, and in time he would summon his army when the time was right. After the wolves went off to complete their task, Steve turned his attention to the last Stalker, whom he proceeded to interrogate. When the Stalker immediately refused to depart with any information, Steve informed his prisoner that he can be 'very persuasive'. Screams were then heard throughout the forest. Showdown in Sin City Steve was with the rest of the heroes in SIn City - the Otherworld's counterpart to Las Vegas - who were there to rescue Big Gina; who had been kidnapped by Deathwatch. The werewolf however caught the immediate smell of someone else, someone he smelled having been in the original hideout when it was sacked. This person was Vigil, who Steve identified as a traitor. While Vile Creed fought Vigil, Steve was confronted by Wolf; who brought the Mega-Beast to deal with the heroes. Steve and Wolf fought each other for thirty minutes, destroying parts of Sin City, before the former gained the upper hand by destroying Wolf's guns and arms with his pistols. Prepared to put down the 'dog', Steve was soon faced with Wolf's second form; who had regenerated his arms and the ear that Steve destroyed during their previous encounter. Wolf had apparently gained the upper-hand with his enhanced strength and speed, who proceeded to send Steve through several buildings. When Steve was knocked into one building, the force caused the building to collapse right on top of him. Wolf, confident that he had killed Steve, proceeded to finish off everyone else. As he walked away from the rubble, a hand emerged; one with claws and silver fur sticking out from the bandages. In truth, Steve was far from beaten, as he emerged from the rubble; having transformed into 'Lycan Form'. Steve immediately overwhelmed Wolf and bisecting him and delievering a fatal slash to the latter's head. Just then, the Mega-Beast arrived, attempting to protect Wolf from Steve's attacks. However, the Mega-Beast did not fare well either, as Steve delievered a devastating attack on the creature; which did not only leave the Mega-Beast stunned, but ripped off a big piece of what was really a helmet. With the Mega-Beast's head (along with its weakspot) exposed, Marcia was able to finish it off with a rocket fired from the Titan she piloted. With both Wolf and the Mega-Beast dealt with, Steve reverted back to human form, and walked off to "take care of business". Rescuing Syndrome and Leaving Otherworld While virtually all the heroes returned to their universe, with the assistance of Vigil, Steve had secretly remained behind. He intercepted a truck that was carrying Syndrome to the prison Q1. He killed the Stalkers transporting Syndrome and released him from his bonds. The two then returned to the new hideout, and as Steve was watching the Titan being rebuilt, Syndrome approached him. After Syndrome gave thanks for the rescue, Steve reminded him of the deal that was made prior to coming to Otherworld. Syndrome asked for a little more time so that he would fulfill his side of the bargain. With that, Steve walked outside to be alone. As he pulled out a vial containing a blue flower, he thought about the other heroes leaving with Vigil; noting that they were no different from her if they were so willing to fogive her treachery. Just then Syndrome came to Steve, revealing that he brought the device that the werewolf gave as part of the deal; saying that the information was decoded. Just then, a portal opened up, which was created by the Red Sage; to whom Steve made a snarky remark about it taking him long to get here. Steve returned to the other universe with the Red Sage, taking the motorcycle he saw from an earlier raid. Steve explained what happened, and while the Red Sage shared his thoughts about Vigil's role, Steve responded by saying that Vigil's motives were nothing but a disguise for what she (as well as humans in general) truly was: violent, selfish and power-hungry. After that discussion, Steve showed the device he had been carrying, which was a Soviet transmission device that had encoded information. It is revealed that the device contained information for one of the Legionnaire's hideouts, which is revealed to be the true motive for taking part in the fight in Otherworld. He then thought about he was one step closer to finding and killing Moriana. Omega Rising (June 2013 - August 2013) The Guardians (June 2013) While on the hunt for Moriana, Steve Maximus was abruptly interrupted by the 'Red Sage', who used a portal to transport the werewolf to a massive volcano; which was a location for the one of the four Omega Keys. After landing through the portal, Steve - who was far from happy since the Red Sage interrupted his hunt for Moriana - decided to investigate what was going, having nothing else current to do. It was at this point in time that he encountered several other heroes: Leo, Clayman and Captain Mc Gray. When Steve arrived to the entrance of a cave, through lava monsters attacked him. However, he was able to easily dispatch them in seconds and move on. As he entered the cave he saw some of the villains - who were sent to retrieve the Omega Key - and ruthlessly engaged them. The details of the fight itself are unknown, though it is known that the villains that Steve fought retreated after the rest of their group retrieved the Omega Key. He was also there to witness Potu use an attack - consisting of cosmic energy - which caused the volcano to erupt, as well as witnessing Great-Man using his powers to put the eruption to a halt. Armageddon (July 2013) As Steve evacuated the island on a R.A.P.T.O.R.'s helicopter, along with the other heroes, he witnessed dark energies hitting the island; only to find out that this was occuring all over the world. After the other heroes left the helicopter, to help people who were being attacked or fighting the villains - who had just received a power up from Omega - Steve disappeared. Steve most likely choose not to get involved in the whole situation, probably feeling that he had better things to do. No More (August 2013) While Steve took no part in the counter-attack that the other heroes made against Omega - and his army of powered up villains - he was affected by the powerful temporal anamoly that affected all the meta-humans. He was sent twelve months into the future. Upon seeing what had happened in his absense, he was not interested in the 'Anti-Deviant' sentiment by the humans, which he viewed as the species' stupidity. He then went to continue his hunt for Moriana. Fighting the Witch (January - February 2014) After managing to find Moriana, Steve immediately attacked her in a city. According to Moriana, Steve had ripped off one of her arms sometime during the battle. When Moriana used a powerful spell to attack a mob of humans - who were trying to scare off the group of deviants - Steve was also caught in the blast. With the combination of his 'Wolf Pistols' and his own durability, Steve was able to avoid taking the full brunt of the attack, though he took damage to the right side of his face and received a slash across the right side of his chest; not to mention the pistols overheated as a result. Though it is revealed that these wounds were healed quickly. Shortly after this, Moriana was about to make her escape, as she received a mental message to meet up with the other eight Legionnaire members. Because Steve's guns had overheated from the last attack, he attempted to lunge at Moriana, but he was not quick enough; for Moriana eluded him, again. Immediately recognizing as to the means of Moriana being able to escape him this time was because of the mob of humans, Steve became enraged, and proceeded to transform to 'Lycan Form'; letting out a powerful howl in the process that caused the surrounding area to shake and crumble. Interrogating the Fool (April 2014) After Moriana escaped him, Steve was left with no leads at the current time. Just then he happened to bump into the pseudo-Legionnaire member, Nicky. After seveal attempts to capture the Legionnaire member, Steve was able to subdue Nicky; to whom he said would answer his question. However, Nicky was saved by the timely arrival of some of Dmitri's drones. Though Steve quickly destroyed the drones, it provided the opportunity for Dmitri to open a portal that would allow him to extract Nicky. Steve became angered by this, and was last seen heading off to places unknown. Heroes United (June 2014 - August 2014) Attack of the Enforcers (June 2014) Steve, along with other heroes and villains across the globe, was targeted by Enforcer drones. Upon being confronted by the Enforcer drones in a city, he effortlessly dispensed of all that tried to attack him. Still in a foul mood from losing any oppotunity to find Moriana, he was not pleased with the idea that someone was trying to attack him. He decided to destroy all the Enforcers, until he found the one responsible for all this. In the process Steve inadvertently saved Debr'a Plissken, John McGray, when destroyed an Enforcer attacking their apartment. Mc Gray, remembering Steve from the events of "Omega Rising", temporarily joined forces with the werewolf and they began to fight off the Enforcers. With the arrival of Lejule (who was operating his "Lycan Armour") the three eventually destroyed all the Enforcers in the vacinity. Attack of the Demons (July 2014) After defeating the Enforcers, Steve planned on going after the one responsible for unleashing the Enforcers that attacked him; intending to teach that person a lesson. However, a portal opens up beneath his feet and he falls through. After landing in a new location, Steve acknowledges who opened the portal, his ally: the Red Sage. He was immediately followed by McGray and Debr'a who had fallen through the portal. Steve listened in on the Red Sage's explanation of the recent emergence of the demons, and the ancient portal that they were coming from. Instead of agreeing on the Red Sage's idea to get to the portal and stopping anymore demons from coming through, Steve opted to leave; saying that the demons were not his concern. Just then a couple of demons attempted to ambush him, who were easily dispatched. Still angry from earlier, Steve turned his attention to the demons, planning on taking his frustration out on them. The group would eventually meet up with the Shaman, Warden and Dialtone, and together they were able to temporarily fix the portal and stopped any more demons from coming through. Attack of the Rods (August 2014) While the rest of the group was at the portal, Steve was far away from them, as Psi-Void's rods descended upon the planet. Four of them landed in the area that the group was at, with one landing right in front of Steve. Recognizing Steve as a threat, the rod intiated failsafe protocol 'MR'. The rod began to scan Steve, more specifically his memories. Despite difficulties of Steve's uneven mental patterns, it was able to attain one memory and proceeded to generating it into an illusion. The memory was revealed to be Moonlight, Steve's younger sister. Enraged by what he was seeing, Steve destroyed the illusion and attacked the rod. He punched into the rod and ripped it off the ground and sent it flying; resulting in its destruction upon impact. As the illusion of his sister vanished, Steve walked off into the darkness of the forest. Reality Crisis (January 2015) Steve was one of those affected by the 'Tome of the Muses' which caused him to be sent to the universe known as 'Gaslight Gothica', where science and the supernatural are part of everyday life. It is also contains more 'darker reflections' of most Deviants from the original universe, being labelled as 'Monsters' by many of its citizens. While much of Steve's time in 'Gaslight Gothica' is unknown, he did have a run-in with Superbia (that universe's counterpart to Samantha Grey) as well as the Water Moccasin of that world. Steve was forced to fight of Superbia's zombie army, while being taunted by the two villains. As Superbia used a spell, in an attempt to gain an upper hand on Steve, the werewolf proved too strong and he ended up killing the archdemon. As Moccasin looked on in horror that Steve was able to take down Superbia, the werewolf turned his attentions on her. Moccasin attempted to flee, but Steve used one of his pistol's to destroy the former's right arm and leg, thus immobilizing her. Steve then seized Moccasin by the throat which saw the latter immediately begging for mercy. Steve mocked her pleas, even challenging the concept of the universe's understanding of the word "monster". Steve decided to spare Moccasin, but in exchange she had to tell the rest of her 'monster' 'friends' to not attack the former while he was still in this world, as he was not interested in any more 'games'. As he wandered off, Steve thought to himself: "Monster....this world is no Dark Forest." Meeting the Blue Sage and the Red Star Invasion (February - March 2015) Steve was wondering on his own when he was confronted by the members of the Cult of Omega. He was not interested in a fight with a group he would refer to as 'peons', and would have surely dealt with them swiftly and brutally; were it not for the timely arrival of Tari Amandil, who trapped the cultists within the crystal. As Tari introduced herself, Steve did not fully show appreciation for her assistance, but felt that she may have been some use of she could swiftly deal with the cultists. It is revealed by Steve that the Red Sage is speaking with someone from the organization A.N.G.E.L.S., which he sees as a waste of time. He then leaves the area, with Tari following him. The two make their way to New York City, for reasons unknown, just as Dmitri Alexandrov unleashed his Red Star Army to attack all of the United States. The two fought against waves of the robots, but Steve (who was not interested in the conflict) turned to leave; which almost left Tari in a dangerous predicament with some Mage Droids, were it not for the timely arrival of a creature known as DragonHybrid. Skills and Abilities Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat: Steve is a skilled in a form of hand-to-hand combat in which relies upon grabs, throws and delivering powerful blows from punches and kicks. This makes him a dangerous opponent in battle. Aiming and Acurracy: Steve is highly accurate with guns to the point where he does not require a scope for long distance attacks. This is partly due to his incredible sense of sight, supported by his own experience in fights. War Tactician: Steve is a highly intelligent tactician and strategist when it is convinient for him. This form of intellect allows him to quickly figure when some attempts to create a diversion. Skilled Interrogator: Steve is a highly skilled interrogator who can get information easily from most people through methods of intimidation and torture. This experience has also allowed him to tell when someone is trying to decieve him. Strong Willpower: Because of Moriana's experiments on him, as well as his own willpower being strong to begin with, Steve's mind is not easy to read and cannot be manipulated. This is shown in his personality when he refuses to bow to anyone. It proves useful when someone would try to take control of his body. Because of his original language, Lupingua, anyone trying to read his mind will be confronted with that language. Anyone who tries to reach deep into his mind will see what appears to be fractured memories, only seeing the horrors that he has committed. This also makes him immune to emotion-manipulation based powers and madness-inducement powers. Reflexes: Like the rest of his kind, Steve possesses high level of reflexes that are useful in dodging and delivering physical blows. Immunity to Fear: Steve cannot be scared in any shape or form. Any fear-based powers will not work on him. Intimidation Factor: Steve can intimidate most people with ease. Whether this is through his methods of interrogation, his brutality in battle or when his eyes glow menacingly when his face is covered by shadow. Powers Human Form Werewolf Senses: Steve's senses are far greater than a humans. Examples of these include his sight, which allow him see far distances, and smell and hearing; which proves useful when tracking someone down or finding people who are invisible. Incredible Strength: Like the rest of his kind, werewolves from the 'Dark Forest' dimension are incredibly strong. In human form alone Steve is capable of overpowering most opponents easily and severely injure - even kill - beings who possess the ability of invulnerability. He was able to effortlessly smash an Enforcer into pieces with this strength. Tough Skin: Steve's skin is resistant to virtually all physical and energy base attacks. Endurance, Durability and Stamina: The biggest trait Steve has is his stamina and ability to take the most powerful of attacks without feeling injured. He has an extremely high tolerance to pain, and while it is not stated he long he can last for, his stamina is just as high. As such it makes it extremely difficult to even injure him. Healing Capabilites: Steve's natural healing capabilities include healing cuts, cruises, damaged organs and broken bones. The healing usually takes less than a minute. Lycan Form When Steve transforms in Lycan Form, all of his five senses are greatly strengthened. Enhanced Incredible Strength: His strength is increased to the point where he easily overpower virtually everyone. His strength will make the term "invulnerability" mean nothing. In this form he was able to effortlessly bisect an individual (whose durability had been greatly enhanced) and cause the ground to uproot itself. Sharp Claws and Teeth: Steve's claws and teeth become incredibly sharp - which combined with his enchanced strength - will cut through virtually anything with ease. Enchanced Tough Skin: Steve's tough skin is enhanced to the point where physical and energy based attacks will do little effect on him. In this form he develops a small resistance to maigc-based attacks. Enchanced Durability and Stamina: Steve can take much more punishment in this form, as well as last much longer. Enchanced Speed: Steve's speed is incredibly enhanced while in this form. This allows him to speedsters in speed. This combined with his reflexes makes Steve a fast opponent. Regerantion: Unlike in his human form, where he could only heal cuts, bruises, broken bones, etc., Steve has the ability to regenrate any limbs or body parts he has lost. Usually this regeneration happens when Steve transforms from human to Lycan form. Intangibility: Steve become intangible for a short period of time, though he needs time for this ability to take effect. Howl: While Steve has not been seen howling while in this form yet, it is revealed that in the mid-transformation Steve's howls were powerful enough to shake the ground him; causing massive cracks on roads and buildings. Wolf Form When Steve transforms into Wolf Form, while he no longer has the ability to regenerate or become intangible, his senses are again strengthened, and his strength, durability, stamina and his claws and teeth are enhanced even more. Equipment and Other Information Equipment/Weapons Coat: Steve's coat possesses the ability to change its size when Steve transforms from human to Lycan form. Wolf Pistols: Powerful guns made from an unknown alien technology which are incredibly powerful on their own. The shots fire by the gun consist of plasma, magic energy and cosmic energy. They are powerful enough to be used to counter attacks made by powerful individuals. The pistols also seem to possess a subconscious and will only allow Steve to use them. These pistols are powerful enough to destroy Enforcers with ease. Bandages: The bandages wrapped around Steve were made by Moriana through dark sorcery. These bandages allow Steve to reattach any limbs cut off. It is unknown as to what other abilities they possess Other Abilities DNA Immunity Spell: This spell was fused in Steve's biology to protect it from being tampered with. As such, Steve's powers - being all biological - cannot be supressed, negated, stolen, etc. He is also immune to mutations that would for some reason be powerful enough against his own natural werewolf genes. Category:Characters